goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc Princeton misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Arc Princeton-David/Evil Genius/Zack, Kidaroo, Shy Girl Arc Princeton's mom (Kelly)-Kimberly Clerk, Customer-Brian Hino's dad (Mike)-Diesel Hino's mom (Debbie)-Susan Hino-Steven Arc Princeton's dad (Zack)-Dallas Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot Arc Princeton doesn’t get what he wants. Transcript Arc Princeton: Hey Mom? Arc Princeton's mom: What is it Arc Princeton? Arc Princeton: Can we go to McDonald's? Arc Princeton's mom: No! Arc Princeton: But Mom... Arc Princeton's mom: I said no! We're having baked Ziti. Arc Princeton's dad (off-screen): Hey Kelly, I just overcooked the baked Ziti. Arc Princeton's mom: Did you hear that? Your father just overcooked the baked Ziti. That means we can go to McDonald's. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Arc Princeton's mom: This is only for my son Arc Princeton. Arc Princeton: I want 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I’m sorry, Arc Princeton, but there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Arc Princeton: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Arc Princeton (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED AN OREO McFLURRY! Arc Princeton's mom: Arc Princeton, stop being a brat! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or nothing at all! Hey, where are you going?! (a gun he stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound effect): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Hino's dad: Ouch! (Fred's sound effect) My leg! Hino: Ow! Hino's mom (Jazzi's sound effect): Noooooooooooooooooooo! Arc Princeton's mom: Oh my God! I can't believe you shot at a McDonald's customer and the Lamberts as well! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Arc Princeton's dad: Kelly, what happened? I can see that my son Arc Princeton is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. Arc Princeton's mom: Well Zack, you will be extremely mad when I say this! He shot at four people at McDonald’s all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's for life! Arc Princeton's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Arc Princeton, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at four people at McDonald's?! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and can get you arrested! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! As for punishment, you will get a voice surgery. Arc Princeton (now speaking in Shy Girl voice): Oh, no! My voice is now Shy Girl! Change it back to David! Arc Princeton's mom: NO, you will keep this voice until your dying day! Now head to your room! Arc Princeton (running upstairs, Shy Girl voice): Why is my life so terrible?! (later in the hospital) Hino's dad: Doctor, are we going to be okay? Doctor: Yes Mike. Anyways, why are you, your wife and son here? Hino's dad: A massacre just took place at McDonald's. Hino's mom: It must have been from Arc Princeton who stole a gun from a McDonald's customer all because he couldn't get his Oreo McFlurry but we survived. Hino: I know Mom. He needs to know better than to do stuff like that. Category:Grounded Stuff